Creatures of Darkness
by PopTop38
Summary: When Bella is brought to the Volturi after saving Edward, she is recognized by a vampire who met her when she was a child. Immediately, the Volturi are interest in her, calling her "The Girl Who Escaped From Lady Death's Grip." What will she do when they forced her to stay, and make Alice and Edward leave? Will she escape, or fall for another? In fact, will she even survive?
1. A Delicate Summer's Breeze

*Prologue*

* * *

_A Delicate Summer's Breeze_

Curious tourists, of all parts of the world, huddled around in diverse groups to study the ancient stones of Volterra. They conversed excitedly in their different, jumbled languages; most likely discussing the old majesty of the regal buildings surrounding them. Amongst them was a young girl, whose small stature granted her the freedom of little attention.

Gazing with wide, fawn-like eyes of the deepest brown, she trailed her fingers along the fissures of the stones with a innocent, child fascination. Never has she been in such a town, in such an atmosphere!

It was as if the air tasted of a sweetness that could not be found at her home in America. The sun seemed to glowed down on her with a pleasant warmth, not just shine and blaze like that of Phoenix. Everything about Volterra was lovely, except for the undertone of fear that seemed to swim in the eyes of the citizens like ravenous sharks. What could be the cause of their terror?

A young couple near the sparkling fountain gazed at her with dread, until a figure behind her caught their attention. In an instant, their stares went from worry to unmistakable panic. They clenched each other's hand tightly as startled gasps fell from their parted lips.

Frowning, the girl turned around to see who or what caught their interest, and let out a gasp of her own.

Staring down at her with one thin eyebrow raised in restrained amusement, was the most beautiful woman ever. Her oval shaped eyes were a peculiar, trembling violet that seemed to shimmered from a wine red to a sky blue. Waves of luscious mahogany hair tumbled down her shoulders and onto her back, flapping delicately due to the summer breeze. Stunned into speechless, the girl could only stared in wide eye amazement at the tall woman. Seconds turned to minutes as time flowed by,

Suddenly, the woman gave a gorgeous smile as she place the tip of her finger to her bottom lip in quiet examination. After a minute of scrutinizing, she greeted the girl with a silky, "Hello, sweetheart. What's your name? "

A crimson blush with heated fingers clutched at the young girl's cheeks as she stuttered an reply of, "Bella."

The couple sitting on the fountain glanced at the setting sun before gazing at each other with remorse. Together, they stood up and slowly walked away with heads lowered. They, along with other residents, knew what was going to befall the small girl if she didn't leave…immediately. It was a common fact among the people of Volterra that unlucky tourists who are chosen or who willingly go with _signora di morte_, never come back from the tour she gives. This clueless child would be no exception.

"Well, little one, I am Heidi. I can only assume you're here for the wonderful tour I'm giving," Heidi said with an tone of excitement, bending down slightly towards Bella.

Slightly confused and feeling somewhat lightheaded, Bella whispered softly, "Tour? There's a tour?"

A gentle smile pulled at the edge of Heidi's full lips. Straightening up to her full height, she nodded once. "Yes, the tour of the Three Ancient Kings." Spreading her arms out wide, Heidi began a persuasive speech that made even little Bella want to take the tour:

"Come all to the magnificent tour of the Three Ancient Kings! Here about their lives that started over three thousand years ago! How they managed to live so long, and why they chose the fair city of Volterra to be their final home! Come to hear about Saint Marcus, and his two heavenly brothers of Rome!" She ended her speech with a booming clap.

Almost as if in a trance, tourists shuffled over to Heidi with eager impatience. Twirling back to Bella with an satisfied smirk, Heidi held out her hand. "Coming, darling? You look like you enjoyed stories of ancient pasts. I can promise you that this one would be a tale you'll never forget."

A strange shiver as icy as snow in Forks crept down Bella's back like prickly ants, paralyzing her in place. Wrapping her arms around herself as the coldness spread, she replied with an weak shake of her head.

Heidi's tempting smile faltered before being replaced with another that seemed a little more forced.

Holding her hand out farther, she purred persuasively with a smudge of irritation in her eyes, "Oh, come on, honey. Just one quick little tour?"

Bella could feel a shadowy fog stealthily slithered into her brain, removing all other thoughts except the thought of the tour. Clenching her teeth, she shook her head in a jerky motion before running off to find her mom and Phil.

_I should have never left their sight! They're probably furious by now,_ she thought as she ran away from the town square.

Heidi, confused if not regretful, watched her departure with a slight frown until Bella disappeared over the hill. Sighing, she turned to her powerfully dazed group with a picture perfect smile and began the tour.

Later, as the annoying clicking noises of the humans' cameras faded in the back of her mind and the sounds of hungry vampires echoed from the other side of the thick doors, Heidi closed her attention on the one prey who was able to fight her gift of allurement. A juvenile human, this Bella, who escaped from the mental cage with ease that Heidi had placed on her. Her Masters, particularly Aro, would be most interested in this new development, and also furiously disappointed that she did not bring this gifted child to them.

_Oh well, at least I have a larger group of prey than usual_, Heidi thought hopefully as she pushed open the doors that would lead the humans to their deaths. Walking in with confidence once she shut the doors, one last thought crossed her mind as her coven ripped into the humans with starving snarls; the screams of their prey echoing off the marble walls.

_She did however had the sweetest scent of blood I've smelled in a long time. Strawberries and Peaches, I won't forget that, darling Bella. _

_Not ever._

* * *

_**Author's Note: Signora di Morte- **__Lady Death_

So, what do you think so far? Good beginning? Please, leave your thoughts on the imaginary door (meaning reviews of course!) Also, for those who have read my other stories and I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but could you perhaps help me? I can't decide which story to update next, and it's frustrating me! Please, tell me which story you wanted updated next. Thanks! I'll choose by how many people votes for a certain story.


	2. Racing the Clouds

*Chapter One*

* * *

_Racing the Clouds_

The loud purr of the Porsche's engine did nothing to soothe Bella's growing fear. She watched as the top of Volterra began to appeared from behind a rolling, green hill. The town was settled on another hill, and it had the appearance of something powerful and ancient. Isolated and untouchable from anything modern. It filled her with a strange sense of déjà vu, but she didn't know why.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Alice said. "You go find Edward and stop him from doing this idiotic idea of his. Then, come find me near the entrance of the city. You should be able to make it. Basically, it's an get in/get out plan."

It seemed pretty risky to Bella. She glanced at the dazzling sun, and then stared at Alice with a look of disbelief.

"Look at the sky to the east. You'll see what I mean." Alice's eyes glazed over with a veil of blankness, signaling that she was having another vision. Bella gazed out her window, observing the clear blue sky. She had to squint to truly see in the distance, but she did managed to see what Alice was talking about.

Clouds, varying from pure white to dark gray, were drifting towards them. They were a wonderful sight to see for Bella. It meant that Alice's plan might be able to work, if calculated carefully. A tiny flame of hope and excitement, tinted with adrenaline, started in her chest and traveled down to her stomach where it grew until it brought a swarm of fluttering moths.

"Now, don't get too excited," Alice warned as they pulled up to the entrance of Volterra. She parked the car in a shadowy space, and then faced Bella with a stern expression.

"Anything could happen, and you know that. My vision is showing me that you'll find Edward just as the clouds fall over the city, but that could easily change. Now, are you sure you want to do this?" Bella nodded, eyes bright with determination. She had to do this, if not for Edward's sake, then for the Cullen's.

The mere thought of telling the Cullens that Edward…died, was unthinkable. Poor Jasper probably wouldn't be able to handle the heartbroken sadness that would befall him from the rest of the family.

Judging by the look on Alice's face, she was having the same thoughts. "Alright then. He should be under the clock tower, in the square. It's Saint Marcus Day, so there's going to be a lot of people moving around. Just take the alleys between the main streets, and you'll be there in no time. He'll be revealing himself at twelve exactly, so be quick."

Bella took a deep breath, and then hugged Alice as tightly as she could. Something in the back of her mind, told her that the plan was going to go wrong somehow. It seemed to always do when it came to her. First James, then the birthday party, and then Laurent. Now, the possibility of losing Edward for good was in front of her.

Brushing away the tears that escaped out the corners of her eyes, Bella opened the car door and jumped out without looking back. Her focus was now on saving Edward, and hopefully finding him before the clouds made it over the town. She ran through the front gates, and froze in shock.

So many people were walking around in cloaks that were a rich red, it looked like a river of blood. Her heart sounded like it was pounding in rhythm of the chants that the crowd shouted.

Suddenly, a transparent image of Edward at the edge of the mob, crimson stains around his mouth and on his ripped shirt, appeared in her vision. His eyes shifted quickly from the darkest black to a vivid scarlet as he gave her a sly wink with a crooked smile that spoke volumes of darkness.

It took Bella a few moments for her to gather her bearing, and to put the teasing sinister image of Edward in the fearful corners of her mind.

"Just because it's been months that he's been around your scent, doesn't mean that he will attack you the moment he sees you. Get a hold of yourself," She told herself.

She detected that the horde of people was growing in size, and so she started to run. The clock tower was high enough to view from a distance, thankfully. Her lungs burned as if they were on fire, making each breath she took hard.

_What are you thinking, Edward? Did you even once contemplate on how your family would feel about your death?_

Bella shook her head in disappointment. _Of course, you didn't. Just like how you didn't consider how I would feel when you left me. _

A mixed feeling of anger and regret bubbled inside her chest, slowing her down until she was doing a light jog. It was like that thought cleared her mind.

It's because of him leaving, along with the rest of the Cullens, that she was almost killed by Laurent. The wolves saved her, but that truly was just luck. Victoria was still roaming around, waiting for the wolves to make one fatal mistake so she could get her revenge, and the Cullens most likely don't have a clue. Besides Alice, of course.

"Well then…I'm not saving you for me anymore, Edward. I'm saving you for your family. That's it," She decided in a annoyed tone.

For months, she had wasted away, and for what? A vampire who was just as much as a teenager mentally, as he was physically? A boy who'd been determining her choices for her since the day they met? How could she have not seen it?

No, there was no longer obsessive love for him anymore. Only a bitter aftertaste of truth stemming from the fact that it was probably only absurd attraction that had kept her to him.

"You're lucky I can't hold a fierce grudge, Edward. Or I would leave you here to deal with the consequences of your actions." She began sprinting again. A quick turn in an alley brought her to the larger mass of people in the city. However, she could see the clock tower ahead. Bracing herself, she charged into the thick crowd.

Immediately, tourists and citizens, shouted their outrage at her rough intrusion. One woman said something to her that sounded like Italian, and guessing by the look on her face when she said it, it was not friendly.

"Sorry!" Bella shouted over her shoulder, glancing up at the darkening sky. The first clouds were beginning to appear, bringing with them intense winds.

She escaped from the suffocating mass and landed onto the cobblestone grounds of the square. Pain pulsed in the palms of her hands, but she ignored the feeling. Instead, her frantic gaze lifted to watch the shadows of the tower. Just like in a movie, time seemed to slowed down as both hands of the clock pointed upward.

Seconds later, a thunderous boom ranged into the city. The ground shook with the intensity, Children closed their eyes shut while also covering their small ears. No one noticed the approaching figure underneath the clock, except her.

Sullen and dirty, a resigned Edward walked out. Bella felt no ache in the hole in her heart at the sight of him. If anything, she began to feel it closed up so it could scabbed over.

Eyes shut tight, he slowly unbuttoned his torn shirt. "Don't do it, you idiot!" She screamed as she got up. Sprinting like a Olympic runner, she crossed through the large fountain in the middle of the square that was blocking her way. Her clothes soaked in the water, cooling her blood. The wind blowing around did not help the matter

By the time she jumped out, Edward was removing his shirt. His marble chest was bared to anybody who glanced in his direction. In a flash, she crashed into him before he could removed any other clothes. Like his pants, which most definitely, be _not_ okay.

"Look at me, Edward! Now!" She yelled as she clutched his face. He opened his eyes bit by bit, exposing his ebony black pupils. Bella felt her heart freeze, and then take unsteady stutters when she took away her hands from his face. Staining his cheeks was the all familiar crimson liquid that has haunted her dreams since her eighteenth birthday.

Eyes lidded with an animalistic hunger, Edward whispered in a tone that she's never heard before: "Bella, you're bleeding."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there you have it. Edward's starving, Bella's bleeding, and they're in the entrance of the home of the most powerful coven in the world that happens to feed off humans. What could possible go wrong, eh? Review & Favorite and/ or Follow,That's all I have to say. Thanks for reading!


	3. Time doesn't Erase all Memories

*Chapter Two*

* * *

_Time doesn't Erase all Memories_

The world seemed to stopped at those three words, frozen in shock just like Bella was. The blood on the palm of her hands dripped onto the ground slowly, but in a steady manner. The red droplets were forming a tiny puddle, staining the golden cobblestone ground. It occurred to her that she should probably back away from the starved vampire in front of her, yet she couldn't move.

She was trapped by his ravenous gaze, the hunger and pain swirling inside the depths of his onyx eyes paralyzing her in place. On the other hand, if he made any sudden movement that looked threatening, that would break the trance in an instant.

As if knowing she would run if he attacked, Edward stumbled backwards with a raspy, "Bella, take a step back from me."

She did so, keeping her fearful eyes trained on him. The sight of two cloaked figures appearing behind Edward's back kept her from taking a another step. Her mouth was barely open in warning before the smaller of the two grabbed Edward by his neck and dragged him into the shadows.

"Edward!" She screamed, jumping forward to take a hold of him. The larger figure seized her around the waist with a dark chuckle, lifting her from the ground with ease.

"Careful, _piccolo agnello. _Wouldn't want to get hurt more then you already are, now would you?" The man purred in her ear with a voice smoother then velvet. He grabbed her left wrist and sniffed the drying blood with a hushed moan, his eyelids fluttering shut.

Bella thrashed in his burly arms like a wild animal however, fierce and angry. She was tired of being consider fragile by everybody, and was going to show this muscular vampire that she could still fight, despite the fact that she was human. Said vampire just laughed at her actions, and then crushed her to his broad chest with a strength of a mutant bear. It knocked the breath out of her lungs in seconds, and stopped her rebellious struggling.

Vision running dizzy due to the lack of air traveling to her brain, Bella shook her head clear at the sound of Edward shouting.

"Let me go, you bastard!" He yelled. Breaking away from his own captor, he jumped back a few steps and crouched down defensively. His careful stare flicked away from the man having a hold of Bella to her, concerned for her safety viewable in his gaze. Her kidnapper tightened his grip on her, and growled in a low tone.

Bella anxiously looked up to see his face, but couldn't. It was hidden in the shadows of the long hood he was wearing, only his crimson gaze prominent. For some reason though, she felt he had a smile on his lips; a smirk, haughty and taunting.

"Attack me or Demetri, and the girl will soon suffer a fate worse than just getting her neck snapped," The man said calmly. His voice was passive, but had a hint of a aggressive challenge. Edward snarled silently, and in retaliation, her captor lowered his head toward her throat. She could feel his icy lips brushed the sensitive skin of her neck, bringing the small hairs on the back of it to stand up.

One of his large, frosty hands grabbed her around the front of her neck, pulling it back slightly. "Hmm, what a delicious scent! Utterly,"

The tip of his cold tongue flicked out to trailed her pounding pulse, making light shivers grazed her spine. The disturbing result of this though, was that she liked it. It didn't feel wrong, rather the opposite, which was not a good thing _at all_, "delicious."

He finished with a sharp nip that felt so…painfully _possessive_, it scared Bella to her core, but also brought a unfamiliar feeling of excitement in her heart that she never felt before. _No, Bella, no. This is no time for any…romantic feelings. Focused on the people who are waiting for you at home. Charlie…Jacob…Renée. _

"Enough, Felix. The girl will come with us…_alive_," Demetri commanded with an edge of anger, gracefully drifting over to the open doors. He began to shut them, only to be stopped by a gloved hand who's fingers curled on the edges of the door.

"Now, sweetheart. Surely it's rude to closed the door on somebody, especially a woman," A recognizable wind-chime voice tinkled in a scolding tone. Alice, covered head to toe in light clothing, unwrapped the scarf around her neck as she skipped inside, a tight smile on her face. She continued slyly, "I mean, really? Didn't your mother teach you any better?"

Demetri scowled, eyes narrowing. "In _my_ human life, women gave men more respect by not making sarcastic comments. And no, my Mother didn't teach me anything. That was my Father's job, of course. The womens' jobs were to provide children and teach the daughters, that is all."

Alice's smile got tighter as she stared him down. "What a horrible time that must have been for women then. Just the thought makes me want to jump in a bonfire." She turned her gaze away to the side. "Then again, some of the men in _my _time were no better. At least my Jazzy isn't like that."

Her smile softened as loving warmth appeared in her eyes. "He's the perfect southern gentleman, and no one could compare." Demetri snorted quietly before closing the half-way open doors.

Edward relaxed out his crouch at the sound of his seer sister, but his ebony black eyes were still hot with anger and trained on Felix, who released Bella with a derisive snort. He raised his hands in the air in a all familiar stance that displayed innocence, but licked his lips with a mischief grin while keeping his focus on her. Edward blew out a breath through his nose like a agitated bull, hands twitching uncontrollably.

Bella immediately went to Alice's side, trying not to notice that Edward watched her with a confused look. Using the scarf that had been around her neck, Alice ripped it into two pieces and swathe Bella's hands. Her golden eyes darkened for a second at the sight of the dried blood, but they brightened back quickly once the crimson view was gone.

"Another Cullen, I presume? Come to save your _brother_, I'm guessing?" Felix drawled, glancing Alice up and down with silent incredulousness. In synchronization with Demetri, he pulled down his hood now that the doors were closed, revealing his face to Bella's curious gaze.

Mocha brown hair combed to the sides, sharp jaw line, a cocky smirk that spoke volumes of arrogance; Felix's smile grew even more arrogant at Bella's persistent staring. He gave her a wink, disrupting her scrutiny and making her blush a bright pink. She hid her face behind her hair, ignoring the amused chuckle from him and the suspicious stare from Edward.

"So, boys, since we're now all here…where exactly are you taking us?" Alice questioned with her arms crossed, glancing between Demetri and Felix. They both straightened their backs, masks of indifferences covering their faces.

"To the Kings, of course. Our Master still wishes to speak with young Edward," Felix said coolly, taking the long, red robe that was hanging on his shoulder and throwing it to Edward, who put it on immediately with a small frown.

Bella took note of the way Alice slightly flinched, and sighed. It wasn't hard to figure out why; their plan, that wasn't completely guaranteed to work she'll admit that, had failed…horribly. All because of her getting hurt, and thus, bleeding, which of course would bring attention. _Damn it! Why is it always my clumsiness that ruins everything?_

"I believe I won't be needing anymore of your services, _gentleman_. Do give my apologies to your Masters though," Edward said in a barely concealed hiss, inching closer to Alice and her while doing so. Demetri and Felix shifted as well, agitation finally appearing in their expressions.

Before the tension between them all could break into a fight however, a youthful female voice with a tone of authority called out, "Enough, you two. That won't be necessary."

Everyone turned their heads, Bella being the slowest, to the direction of where the voice came from. A young girl, with burgundy eyes that spoke of her true ancient age, approached behind Felix and Demetri. Her hair was short and golden, but had small curls at the end that easily defined her of being a girl. With a cute button nose and pouty lips, she reminded Bella of _Claudia _from _Interview with a Vampire_: a angry woman trapped in the body of a gentle girl. _I would lose my mind if I was like that. _

In the corner of her eyes, Bella saw Edward tensed at the sight of the girl, and then relaxed with a resigned huff. He protectively stepped in front of her, which both angered her and relieved her for different reasons. "Jane," He said in a given-up tone, lowering his head a bit in acknowledgment. Felix smirked at the sound of defeat from Edward, while Demetri simply waited in silence for orders.

The girl, Jane, tilted her head with an golden eyebrow raised at the somewhat intimate stance that Bella and Edward were in, and then glanced over her shoulder to stare into the darkness behind her.

"You best have a good reason why you're spying, _Heidi,_" She drawled without an trace of anger or any emotion for that matter. For whatever reason though, Bella's ears perked up at the name Jane said. _Heidi? Where have I heard that from?_

Not even a second later, a new voice, this one sultry in it's tone, spoke out playfully, "Oh dear, is Lady Death not allowed to go hunt right now? Some unfinished business with the Cullen boy and his dead human pet, I'm guessing. Our coven is getting quite restless, Jane. Surely _my_ work is more important then that of _yours_."

Hips swaying seductively, Heidi emerged from the dark as well with oval eyes the color of purple violets in summer, and that's when it hit Bella like a tidal wave. _Heidi? As in, the Heidi I met ten years ago when I was eight? No way!_

It was the same woman, however. Unchanged in appearance, even after ten years. She was dressed very… _provocatively_, in a strapless midnight blue dress that had a V-dip in the front that revealed a large hint of cleavage. The dress ended in the middle of her thighs, trailing off to skin-tight stockings that tracked down all the way to the tall black heels on her feet. All in all, it was sexy, seductive, and enticing all wrapped in a package of temptation.

Bella felt her heart stuttered to a stop, and then picked up again at twice the speed. Heidi seemed to detect the difference in Bella's heartbeat, and turned to look at her with a small smirk. The smirk disappeared immediately though, the moment their eyes met.

Letting loose a gasp of surprise, Heidi brought a pale hand to her scarlet red lips in shock and took a small step back. A grin, filled with amazement and disbelief, grew behind her hand. Eyes wide, she asked softly, "Isabella? Is that you?"

The need to blush came into Bella's mind, though she didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that she was recognized by this gorgeous vampiress, who surely met other humans then just her. However, she knew it would be pointless to lie because, sooner or later, Heidi would find out it was her. _I hope I don't regret this. _

Getting out from behind shielding Edward, she lowered her eyes to the wooden flooring as she whispered, "Yeah…it's me." She glanced up. " Hi, Heidi. Long time, no see, huh?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Piccolo agnello- **_Little lamb_

Looks like Bella and Heidi has seen each other again. Of course, this is going to cause more problems for poor Bella. Maybe I should ease up on her, or at least give her some help….nah! Problems bring drama, and drama is fun to read! Personally, in my opinion. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to make the chapters longer each time, but sometimes, that hard. You writers know what I'm talking about!


	4. Connecting with the Past

**A/n: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and just in general, positive attention! Never thought I would get such attention to this story, but I'm not complaining! It really makes happy to see reviews, whether they're the short "update soon" ones, or the long, descriptive ones that readers take their time to write, so thank you all. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

*Chapter Three*

* * *

_Connecting with the Past_

Heidi's reaction to Bella's greeting was quick and explosive, like a miniature bomb going off. "My goodness, look how much you've grown since I last seen you!" She exclaimed with a mighty clap of her hands, jumping a bit in the air while doing so.

Seeming to forget that Bella was human, the stunning vampiress flashed to the human's side and gave her a squeeze that could rivaled Emmett's bear hug. Her overwhelming sweet scent of pomegranates wrapped around a crushed Bella, suffocating said human with its potent nature. Loud gasps fell from behind them, Alice's and Edward's eyes being wider then saucers in surprise while the Volturi guards had expressions of either horror or shock etched into their faces.

A sudden rumble inside Heidi's chest that had the resemblance of a lioness's hungry growl immediately made Bella squirmed in discomfort. The vampiress noticed the scared action straightaway, and explained her actions quickly.

"Oh, sorry, darling! It's just been _so long_ since I been around you delightful aroma, and I couldn't help my body's response to it," She informed her with a guilty smile. Bella gave a small smile back that only had a hint of fear until the sound of a hiss behind her grabbed her attention.

"What do you mean, 'it's been so long?" Edward questioned in a tone as hard as diamonds, coal black eyes flicking from Heidi to Bella in suspicion. Heidi's innocent smile shifted into a wicked smirk at the cold tone she was given by Carlisle Junior, that being Edward's little nickname from every Volturi member who was old enough to know about Carlisle, and who has heard of his rebellious "son" before.

Releasing Bella from her tight embrace, but keeping the quiet girl next to her with her left arm around her shoulders, Heidi stroked the crown of Bella's head as if it resembled the fluffed-up fur of a kitten. Her own head, tilted like a observant bird, stayed that way as she stared both Edward and Alice down as if they were juicy, but pitiful worms wiggling in the dirt. It was obvious her intense stare was making them uncomfortable, judging by the slight shifts of movement they did and the frowns on their faces.

After a few moments of tensed silence, she paused with her gentle petting and closed her violet-colored eyes with a soft yet cheerful sigh.

"Shall I tell them, Isabella, or would you rather have the pleasure of doing it?" She asked, leaning down until her chin rested on Bella's right shoulder. She then wrapped her right arm around the girl's waist in the process, surprising everyone, especially Bella herself who let out a loud squeak that could be compared to a mouse who just got stomped on.

"No, you-you can tell-tell them," She stuttered afterwards, paralyzed by the closeness of her and this, obviously, dangerous vampire. Heidi chuckled at her, and then turned her attention back to the edgy Cullens. Both Alice and Edward went taut again at the sight of the vampiress petting Bella, but Bella didn't mind herself. If anything, it was rather soothing to her. The coolness she had been craving since the Cullens' departure has dimmed some since her realization with Edward, however, it was still there on the edges.

"Well, it's quite easy to explain. I met sweet Bella here in Volterra, when she was about…oh, I'm going to guess seven years of age." The unsure tone in Heidi's lilting voice made Bella smile.

"Eight. I was eight years old when we met," She informed the immortal in a mock offended voice, her plan being that of staying calm and playful so the stiff atmosphere didn't get to her._ Please, let it work. _Heidi's good-natured grin in return of her playfulness lessened some of the dangerous vibes Bella was getting from her, but only slightly.

"Apologies, little one. I missed your age by _one year_. Oh, the shame!" Heidi let go of Bella, doing a dramatic poise consisting of fluttering eyelids and a faux wretched expression. It was the opening everyone was waiting for. Bella jumped over to the Cullens' side after recovering from Heidi's friendly surprise, while Jane took a step forward with Demetri and Felix flanking her.

"Heidi, if you must go hunt, be quick with it. You can talk with the human girl later, now go!" Jane ordered, a trace of disdain in her tone that made Bella shivered. Noticing the scorn as well, Heidi narrowed her eyes with a hard smirk.

Gliding forward, she bowed to Jane in a manner that looked mocking and said in a honey-sweet voice, "Why, of course, _Your Majesty_. I would never want to displeased our precious_ princess._" Quiet chuckles drifted out from Demetri and Felix, who tried to hide them behind low coughs when Jane glared at them both furiously.

Heidi looked up with a fake look of regret that had a touch of sarcasm, and continued when Jane turned her attention back to her,

"Oh wait, you're not the princess. You're just another guard, precious to Aro, yes, but just another guard…like the rest of us. And that's all you're ever going to be."

Satisfied, the female vampire spun around with a derisive snort at the end of her degrading words, turning her back on the fuming little girl who looked to be on the edge of a ballistic attack.

Felix, with cautiousness, laid his hand on one of Jane's shoulders. He flinched when the girl turned to look at the hand, and then at him with a glare that looked like it could burn through solid concrete. The interaction between the two struck Bella as something both funny and strange, especially due to Felix's intimidating size. All curious thoughts about it went out the window though when Heidi strutted over to her with a mischievous smile.

"Well, it would seem I have to end our little conversation for later. Hopefully you're still be here for us to continue," She told Bella with a secretive wink. Leaning down, the vampiress pecked her crimson cheek, but hesitated at pulling back. The human girl could hear her take a deep whiff of her scent, and then release a velvety moan.

"Still as delicious as the first day I met you all those years ago."

She leaned back, flashed Bella a smile that exposed her blinding white teeth, and to the human's shock, a pair of fangs that were small enough to be considered alright for human interaction, but big enough to see that they weren't created that way by hand. Hiding the pointy canines behind a closed lip smirk, the female vampire walked over to the front doors to leave on her hunt.

"Heidi!" Felix called after her, taking a step forward. The vampiress stopped at the front of the doors, and looked over her shoulder at the burly vampire with a thin eyebrow arched. A large smirk appeared on Felix's face, playful and taunting in its nature, as he spoke without thinking. "Remember to catch some humans with better blood. The last batch you brought had blood that nearly made me heave at the _smell_. The taste was even worse!"

A agreeing snort from Demetri had Heidi turning her cooling gaze away from Felix and onto him. Arms crossing over her chest, she glanced between the two males with a icy straight face that hid the emotions inside her pretty well. Bella and the Cullens watched without a word, their expressions as curious as mice as they waited for a reaction from the rigid female vampire.

After a moment of silence, the vampiress asked in a steely voice, "You satisfied your hunger, didn't you?" Felix and Demetri looked at each other for a second, shrugged, and then gazed back at Heidi.

"Not…really," Felix drawled, his eyes dropping to the floor. The vampiress twitched, her eyes slowly begin to burn like flames. A smirk curled up on Jane's face at the sight, her pleasure in seeing Heidi irritated, evident in her expression.

"It could have been better…",Demetri added in with a small grin, his gaze shifting to the ceiling.

Heidi's hands closed into fists so tightly that cracks appeared in her skin, making Bella worry a bit. Body emanating a cold aura that had the Cullens and Bella shivering at the intensity, the vampiress cracked her neck to the side with a loud _snap_ and a fierce snarl that had them backing away quickly. The action also wiped the amused smiles on the Volturi vampires' faces within seconds, replacing them with wary frowns that spoke of their worry and concern.

"Hey, Heidi. Felix and I were just-"

"I could care less what you and Felix were thinking or doing, Demetri!" The angry vampiress interrupted in a sharp hiss, her heated gaze whirling onto the tracker as her neck snapped back up. Everyone watched the male vampire cringed away with eyes wide as Heidi shouted at him with a blazing glare.

"For all I care, you can shove your childish complaints up your _rear _tunnel because I'm tired of hearing the nonsense of your thoughts from your _front_ tunnel. You _and _Felix both need to _grow up_! Until then, you can forget about any future arrangements between you and I."

Without another word, the fiery vampiress stormed out the hall into the St. Marcus's festival, and closed the door behind her with a thunderous _boom _that echoed for a few mighty seconds. No one spoke; each person, vampire and human, stunned in their own manners. Demetri seemed the most shocked, his bottom jaw hanging down as his eyes gazed at the door in a pained look. Felix, eyes surprisingly twinkling with mirth, shuffled over to paralyzed Demetri, placed a hand on his shoulder, and said in a calm tone,

"Women, huh? You don't ever know when they're going to burst out at you until it happens, and by then, you regret what ever you did to make them upset."

The tall vampire lowered his head and shook it slowly, a grin showing up on his lips when his friend looked up at him with a vicious glare.

"I know you're truly glad that Heidi has cancel any future plans with me. Now, you don't have to worry about me taking her away from you," Demetri hissed between bared teeth, pushing off the muscular vampire's hand with a sharp swipe before moving away to a dark corner in the hallway with a sulky expression.

Bella's heart clenched with a uncomfortable tightness at the angry vampire's past words, her emotions growing strangely dark at the thought of Felix having any type of…close connection with Heidi, or anyone else for that matter. _Why should it matter to me? It's none of my business on what type of…relationships he has. _

Giving a loud, disbelieving snort, Felix stated casually with a indifferent expression, "She wouldn't choose _you_ over _me_ in a thousand years, Demi. Might what to get that through your head before you get hurt." A furious snarl from the tracker was the only response given to the confident statement spoken by Felix.

The feelings inside her getting heavier by the second with each word said between the two Volturi guards, Bella turned away and hid into Edward's chest even though her affectionate feelings for him were long gone. Clueless to her inner thoughts and emotions, the mind reader held her close even though her rushing blood called to his more animalistic side like a array of ringing bells.

Low, but able to be heard by everyone, a annoyed growl echoed from out of Felix that made Bella's stomach dropped from intimidating heights. Everyone glanced at him, but he gave no reason to explain for his irritation.

Edward, however, narrowed his dark eyes in slight suspicion.

"Since we have all wasted our times on pointless arguments and conversation, I suggest we travel quickly back to the Masters before Caius himself comes to get us…which, in that case, you would all fear his wrath," Jane said to them with her typical indifferent voice before heading back to the direction from which she came from.

Feeling the thick blankets of tiredness covering over her, Bella leaned against Edward's cold arm as they followed the authoritative little girl with Alice skipping on her other side, Demetrius hovering on the edge of the group, and Felix following behind them like a towering shadow.

Eyes almost shut closed with the heaviness of her eyelids, the human girl tried to ignore the pleasant sparks that buzzed off her skin every time the burly vampire behind got close to her, but it was beginning to become difficult.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Chapter three of Creatures of Darkness. Yay! So, what do you think? Like how it's going so far? Reviews and criticism are always welcome. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
